The Forgotten Warrior
by hero of all
Summary: Percy is forgotten by everyone but Chiron, he trains to become the best warrior in history. Camp is attacked and Chiron is about to be sliced, but Percy saves him. Read about Percy's adventure of meeting the gods and dealing with a war. Rated T. No Slash.


All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1

It had been 140 years since I had been to camp. After defeating Gaia, Everyone forgot about me, only Chiron had remembered me. I had grown these senses from learning to be the greatest warrior from Lupa, Goddess of wolves. I had not aged at all because Olympus had given immortality to those in the Titan and Giant war. I had trained very hard these all these years with gods and immortals. Pontus and Oraunos had trained me the most had had given me they're blessings. I could control the sky as good as Zeus and the Ocean better than Poseidon. I could create typhoons, hurricanes, weak earthquakes, lightning storms, thunder, water and wind tornados, I was pretty powerful. I lived alone in Alaska, harnessing my power away from the gods. I had made sure to mediate on Chiron, making sure he was safe every now and then. When I did it today I saw Kronos coming at him from behind with his scythe drawn. I stopped time with the lessons I had learned from Chronos and mist travelled right behind Chiron, catching the strike with Stromos and Riptide. They looked shocked and the Demi-gods uncovered they're eyes and saw me. I took off my helm and spoke in an ordering tone "Leave, Chiron is under my protection, fool."

Kronos looked shocked but recovered and said "Who are you?"

I smiled evilly and said "Returner of the Master bolt and Helm of Terror, navigator of the Sea of Monsters and capturer of the Golden Fleece, trickster of Atlas and savior of Artemis. Last hero to survive in the Labyrinth; defeater of Iaeptus, bane of Hyperion and the defeater of Kronos. Fear of Giants and bane of Gaia, I am Peruses Jackson, Hero of Olympus."

The monsters fled in terror and Kronos left, but not without giving me a threat "You will die next time we meet, die!"

I just gave a little chuckle and turned toward Chiron and bowed "Teacher."

He smiled and hugged me. He spoke "You sound threatening with your accomplishments laid out like that."

I gave a short laugh "I am threatening to my enemies and I did that so no one in this camp will dare speak to me, anyways great to see you, goodbye."

And with that I mist travelled home.

**Chiron POV**

I never thought I would see my favorite student again and was overjoyed to see him well and alive. One of the campers interrupted my thought by saying in an awed tone "Was that really Percy Jackson?"

"Yes" I replied.

I had thought them about him when the immortal heroes were on Olympus, and they loved him more than Hercules even. The kids from Poseidon cabin were boasting to the other cabins about they're big brother. A flash of light came into the clearing and Zeus came towards me saying "What happened here, gather all the councilors and immortal heroes to the war table."

"Yes my lord" I said.

When we got to the table, I told the Gods everything that had happened; they looked shocked at Percy being there and Zeus spoke "We need to get Percy, he would destroy everyone on the Titans side, and how can we contact him?

"No need, came a calm, deep voice, I am right here." Percy came out of the shadows and smirked at me and Hades. He had brilliant blue and gold armor with gold lining. He had two swords at his hip, one riptide, but I didn't recognize the other. Athena gasped "That is Oranous armor and Pontus's sword!" he smirked than spoke "I will not help you, but if anyone tries to hurt Chiron or Camp-Half-blood, then I will defend them. Hades can ask me for help as well, but that's it. If anyone has any questions, don't ask, goodbye."

And with that he disappeared and Zeus said "He is using wind travel, none of my sons or daughters can do that."

We all stared at the spot at which he disappeared until Zeus Boom "CONCUIL DISMISSED!"

When I fell asleep, I knew that Percy Jackson was not the same boy I trained.

**AN**

**Just wanted to do this and what it would be like. Any comments or criticism, please review or PM.**


End file.
